


got you under my skin

by darkangel0410



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Making Out, Scenting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: “Quinn's not an alpha,” Jack says automatically, even though he can smell the new undertone to Quinn's normal evergreen and oranges scent, the one that's been there since they went to world juniors last year; it’s sharp and heady, and a part of Jack can’t help but focus on it, drawn to it for some reason he can’t explain. “We're betas,” he adds, his voice unsure.Matty scoffs but doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t really need to: Quinn and Chucky are still fighting, snarling and hitting each other with a ferociousness that seems entirely out of place in the Tkachuk's front yard, and the air seems to be pressing down on Jack, intense with the scent of two enraged alphas, and that says more than any words could.





	got you under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Sometimes you just need to write a/b/o fic, you know?
> 
> This is pretty tame for a/b/o fic, imo, it's only marked 'mature' for the incest aspect. Enjoy!

Everyone in their immediate family are betas, even their cousins, so it's something of a shock when Jack finds out Quinn's an alpha. 

They're playing ball hockey in Chucky's driveway and Matty's back from Calgary for the summer so they're playing two-on-two; it's not a particularly intense game, just some friendly chirping and half-hearted shooting. 

Chucky hip checks him and Jack ends up on his ass, he starts to laugh it off but before he can say or do anything, there's a flurry of sudden movement and Quinn's attacking Chucky, fists flying and snarling like there was some strange alpha trying to hurt them.

After an initial moment of shock Chucky growls back at him and starts punching any part of Quinn he can reach; they go down in a heap, still fighting each other and the whole front yard smells like furious, protective alpha and Jack watches dumbfounded, not exactly sure what just happened. 

“Alphas,” Matty snorts and drops down to sit next to Jack on the ground. “Always have to prove who's knot’s bigger.”

“Quinn's not an alpha,” Jack says automatically, even though he can smell the new undertone to Quinn's normal evergreen and oranges scent, the one that's been there since they went to world juniors last year; it’s sharp and heady, and a part of Jack can’t help but focus on it, drawn to it for some reason he can’t explain. “We're betas,” he adds, his voice unsure.

Matty scoffs but doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t really need to: Quinn and Chucky are still fighting, snarling and hitting each other with a ferociousness that seems entirely out of place in the Tkachuk's front yard, and the air seems to be pressing down on Jack, intense with the scent of two enraged alphas, and that says more than any words could.

Jack swallows, his skin feels too small for his body, an itch he can’t explain under it, and when he sneaks a glance over at Matty, Matty’s face is flushed red and the line of his body is tense; for the first time in months, Jack’s gaze is drawn to the collar wrapped around Matty’s throat, the simple black nylon material catching Jack’s attention.

He’s never asked Matty about it, feeling like it was too personal to casually talk about, even if they were friends; Matt's never been traditional, not about collars or omega behavior or anything else, so Jack had been somewhat shocked when he had come home to St Louis over winter break and Matty was wearing a collar.

Jack remembers the way Quinn had just shrugged when he asked him about it later on at home; their parents were in bed and Luke was over at a friend's house, so they were watching TV in the living room, mostly ignoring the late Sharks Kings game that was on and catching up with each other, horsing around some and almost always ending up laughing too loudly for how late it was.

Quinn and Chucky were best friends, so by extension Quinn usually had at least a vague idea what was going on with Matty, but Quinn's reluctance to talk about it was obvious and Jack had changed the subject, not wanting to press him; Jack generally didn't like to upset Quinn, but it had been more important than usual to him that Quinn was happy.

Even now six months later he tries to make sure Quinn's happy when they're around each other; Jack always thought it was just a sibling thing, because he wants Luke to be happy, too, but it's never felt like a _need_ to make sure Luke was happy, to do whatever he could to make him smile. 

Jack's never thought too hard about why it was different with Quinn, why it felt so vital to him to please Quinn, why it was so much more _intense_ than it used to be, but sitting in the Tkachuk’s front yard, watching Quinn and Brady fight, the air thick with alpha pheromones and the way it makes Jack's skin tingle, he's starting to wonder if he's maybe been oblivious about some things for a while.

“Come on, Jacky,” Matty says eventually; he still seems like he's holding himself more tense than he normally would, but he sounds fine, amused more than anything else and he hauls Jack up when he puts out his hand. “Let's go get something to eat, they'll calm down quicker with us inside.”

Jack wants to protest again, remind Matty that betas don't set off alphas like that, but he doesn't say anything, just lets Matty pull him to his feet and tries not to think too hard about the fact that Quinn was fine until Chucky knocked him over.

It's relatively quiet while they make themselves sandwiches and have some chips to go with it; Jack's busy thinking and trying to figure out why Quinn wouldn't tell him he was an alpha. Maybe he should have picked up on it on his own, but Jack's not sure how he would be able to do that. 

Quinn and Chucky come in a little while later, Quinn looking sheepish and Chucky grinning widely; they're both sporting black eyes and Quinn has a cut across his cheek, but it doesn't seem like there's anything else wrong with them.

Chucky goes over to Matty and rubs his sweaty cheek along Matty’s jaw, laughs when Matty elbows him in the ribs; Chucky nips Matt’s ear and grins when Matty shoves him in retaliation. He leans against the counter and starts talking to Quinn, hand darting out every once in a while to steal one of the chips off of Matty’s plate.

Jack expects Matty to punch Chucky or tell him off at the very least, but he just moves the plate closer and the next time Chucky reaches for a chip, he gives him half of the sandwich instead. 

“Thanks, babe,” Chucky says absently and goes back to talking to Quinn, speaking in between bites of food. His foot is pressed against Matty’s like he needs to be touching him, even when he still has sneakers on.

For some reason, it’s the small, pleased smile on Matty’s face that makes it click in Jack’s brain.

Oh. _Oh_.

*

They don’t stay for much longer, but Jack’s distracted the whole time, trying to figure out why he didn’t realize before what was going on.

He thinks maybe it should bother him, Chucky and Matty together, and he knows his parents wouldn't be so cavalier about it, but it makes sense to him for some reason, like Matty and Chucky fit together in a way that’s just _right_. He just doesn’t know why he never saw it before now.

It makes him think of Quinn and how he never told him he was an alpha.

Jack wonders what else he’s missing.

*

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack asks later on, when they’re alone in the car and on the way back to the house; Jack keeps his voice even, but he’s mad that Quinn was keeping secrets from him, no matter how ridiculous Jack tells himself it is. 

They’ve never kept things from each other before and to find out that Quinn’s been hiding something so important infuriates Jack more than he’s comfortable with. 

Quinn glances at him out of the corner of his eye for a brief second before focusing back on the road, when he speaks his voice is calm; he tries to sound nonchalant about it, but Jack can hear the nerves and his scent is almost completely washed out with the sour twang of anxiety. “I didn’t want to upset you, Jack, and there’s some stuff I had to figure out. I couldn’t,” Quinn trails off and shakes his head, before he adds, “We were raised by betas, Jacky, and I didn’t know anything.”

It’s quiet, almost under his breath, and Jack’s not sure he was suppose to hear it, so he just files it away for later and tries to remember that’s he’s mad, even with Quinn’s scent tugging at him to make him feel better.

Jack doesn’t reach out and nudge Quinn’s shoulder or give him a friendly jab in the ribs with his elbow, doesn’t do anything to soften the anxiety and distress still clouding Quinn’s scent. They don’t say anything else, just sit in tense silence for the rest of the ride.

They pull into the driveway and just sit there when Quinn turns off the car. Jack takes a deep breath and then another, waits a couple more beats before he tells Quinn, “You should have told me.”

He gets out of the car and goes inside; he doesn’t slam the door behind him or anything, just goes straight upstairs to his room and lets Quinn explain to mom why he has a black eye and a gash open across his cheek that’s already starting to scab over.

It’s an hour or so later that Quinn knocks on his door softly and slips inside; he stays over by the door when he closes it behind him instead of dropping onto the bed next to Jack like he normally would. He’s clearly still upset, black pepper and radishes overwhelming his normal scent, and he’s holding himself stiffly, like there’s something hurting him.

Jack frowns, worried Quinn was hiding how hurt he was from his brawl with Chucky; it must wreck havoc on his scent because Quinn inhales sharply and steps towards Jack’s bed before he stops again, looking unsure and miserable. “Mom and dad went out, they left money for us to order pizza,” he hesitates for a second, like he’s trying to figure out the right thing to say. 

“Let me know when you’re hungry,” is what Quinn finally settles on before he turns to go.

Jack’s still mad that Quinn hid this from him, it feels wrong to not know something so integral to who Quinn is: it makes Jack feel like he doesn’t really know Quinn at all and that thought makes his stomach hurt. But it feels even worse to have Quinn so far away from him and for them to be so at odds at with each other. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jack locks his eyes on the ceiling and doesn’t look back over at Quinn, no matter how much he wants to see him when he answers; he hears Quinn shuffle around for a few seconds before he goes still.

“I was afraid,” Quinn finally says, his voice raw and honest. “I didn’t know anything about alphas or being one and I didn’t want to do or say anything wrong.”

He moves away from the door and takes a couple steps closer to the bed; Jack doesn’t need to be looking at him to know that Quinn was biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck, the same way he always did when he was trying to think.

“I thought there was something wrong with me,” Quinn tells him, pausing again for a few seconds; when he speaks again, he’s quiet, almost like he’s afraid Jack’s going to hear him. “I only had the way betas felt to look at and I wasn’t thinking about you like I would if we were both betas, it scared me.”

His scent sours, fear creeping into it and the tint of rotten oranges in the air makes Jack wrinkle his nose in disgust before he sits up and finally looks at Quinn; he reaches out and tugs on Quinn’s wrist, puts him off-balance so he falls onto the bed and Jack pushes him around until Quinn’s laying on his back and Jack can curl up along his side, face buried in his neck.

The rotten edge to Quinn’s scent slowly disappears and it’s replaced with sunshine, like laying here is making Quinn happy and it makes Jack want to preen, proud that he made Quinn feel better so easily.

“I’m still mad at you,” Jack mutters, but doesn’t make any effort to move, just lets himself sink into the warmth and comfort of having Quinn here with him. “We should take a nap,” he adds with a yawn, suddenly exhausted from all the emotional bullshit of the past few hours. 

He falls asleep while Quinn’s trying to pull the blanket up from the bottom of the bed to cover them with.

*

Jack’s not sure what time it is when he wakes up, but he’s warm and comfortable half laying on Quinn with Quinn’s arm draped over him and a blanket covering his legs. Quinn’s looking at something on his phone, absentmindedly brushing his hand up and down Jack’s back every few seconds.

It’s easy to just relax into the moment and how happy he is to have Quinn here with him; he wants to rub his cheek against Quinn’s jaw, leave his scent there so other people know Quinn’s not alone. It’s just them in this quiet little bubble, no one else to think or worry about, so Jack lets himself shift around and move enough that he can do just that: he rubs his cheek against Quinn’s jaw, nudges at him with his nose until Quinn swallows loudly and tips his head back so Jack can press his nose against the hollow of Quinn’s throat and inhale his familiar scent. Quinn’s scent deepens, gets stronger and something about it makes Jack want to bite at his throat playfully until Quinn bites back, but not as much as he just wants to keep laying here with Quinn and nap, so he settles back down next to Quinn on the bed.

He’s happy and warm, safe here with Quinn, and before Jack realizes what’s happening, he’s purring, his throat vibrating with it and if he was more coherent, it may have scared him, but he’s still mostly out of it and he falls back asleep like that: purring loudly while Quinn rubs his back.

*

Jack wakes up again when Quinn's getting up from the bed, makes a confused noise and starts to sit up, but he settles back down when Quinn rubs his back and tells him he's just going to answer the door to get their pizza.

He dozes off, inhaling Quinn's scent that's still so strong on the pillows and blanket; it seems normal to take comfort in having Quinn's familiar scent all around him, to feel safe because it's still there.

Jack blinks his eyes open when Quinn brushes his hair back from his face and says his name in a low voice.

“Hey, the food's here, do you want to eat now?” Quinn asks quietly.

Quinn’s face is right next to his, they’re so close together, and suddenly Jack wants nothing more than to kiss Quinn until he can’t breathe. “Quinn, I think I’m an omega,” he says, his voice catching a little; it’s a shock, but it’s not one at the same time: so many things are slotting into place for him, like now that he’s admitted this his brain can finally process things properly.

“Yeah, I guessed you were,” Quinn tells him, low and rough; he’s flushed red, color high on his cheeks and Jack’s struck again by how close they are to each other. “You smell so good, Jacky, like vanilla and strawberries,” he goes on and nudges his nose against Jack’s chin, growls happily when Jack tilts his head back on instinct; Quinn buries his nose in the hollow of Jack’s throat and inhales deeply. “It drives me crazy, I love it.”

“Quinn,” Jack says breathlessly and finally lets go of the sheet bunched up in his fists so he can hesitantly thread his hand through Quinn’s hair; Quinn growls again and presses forward, covering Jack’s body with his own. Jack’s so turned on, his skin feels too tight and too warm, like he’s going to burn up and explode if he doesn’t get what he needs.

Quinn’s thigh is in between Jack’s, pressing against Jack’s dick and it makes him moan, grabbing onto Quinn’s shoulder with his free hand and accidentally pulling Quinn’s hair; Quinn smiles and presses open mouth kisses along sensitive skin, following the line of Jack’s neck up to his jaw and then rubbing his cheek against the damp skin, making sure Jack smells like him. 

Jack moves restlessly, tries to pull Quinn closer to him; his boxers and shorts are sticking to his skin and it takes a second for it to sink in: he’s an omega, he’s turned on and he’s _wet_ and _leaking_ and it makes him flush with embarrassment and something else, something primal and instinctive, the same thing that makes him want to bare his neck and beg Quinn to bite, mark - _own_ him. 

It’s intense and overwhelming, Jack thinks if there was anyone here with him besides Quinn he would be freaking out, but it just feels _right_ to him, in a way that nothing else has.

“Quinn, please.” Jack begs, wanting so much he’s not sure what to ask for first, he just knows that he wants Quinn to do all of it. 

“Please what, Jacky,” Quinn asks as he bites Jack’s jaw and gently scrapes his teeth down Jack’s neck. “You can have whatever you want, baby, just tell me what it is.”

“Could I,” Jack pauses for a second and swallows nervously, unsure of how to ask for what he wants; Quinn doesn’t push him, just kisses a couple spots on Jack’s neck and rubs his cheek against Jack’s jaw, nudges his nose against Jack’s throat in reassurance. “Could you kiss me? Please?”

“Of course, baby,” Quinn tells him soothingly and presses a light kiss to the corner of Jack’s mouth before he shifts around a little and gets a better angle. "Don't worry, I'll always give you what you want."

Jack closes his eyes when Quinn kisses him; soft at first, and gentle, but it's not long before Jack gets impatient and bites Quinn's bottom lip and opens his eyes enough to glare at him. "I'm not _delicate_ , come on, kiss me like you mean it."

Quinn chuckles and bites Jack's jaw, a sharp sting that makes Jack's pulse pick up and the noise he wants to let out is swallowed when Quinn kisses him again, rougher than before, and Jack loses track of everything else that isn't him and Quinn.

He's not sure how long they've been kissing for when Quinn finally pulls back; he doesn't go far, but still Jack whines at the loss and pulls at his hair to bring him closer. 

He hears the front door slam shut and Quinn kisses his jaw soothingly when Jack tenses up, then rubs his cheek along Jack's neck in more reassurance when Jack doesn't relax right away.

"It's just Luke," Quinn tells him and presses one last kiss to Jack's mouth before he sits back on his heels; he's straddling Jack's thighs now, but Jack's too distracted to appreciate it fully. “He’s eating the pizza and yelling for us,” Quinn adds absently and runs his hand through his hair. 

“Should we go down?” Jack asks hesitantly; he waits a few more seconds before resting his hands on Quinn’s legs, unsure about what to say or do now that they weren’t kissing. 

“I should at least,” Quinn says reluctantly and leans down to press a quick kiss to Jack’s mouth before he straightens up again. “You can stay up here if you want, I’ll tell Luke you’re sleeping or something. I’ll bring you up some pizza in a little bit.”

“Won’t he notice you’re all,” Jack gestures at Quinn’s disheveled appearance, the way he almost reeks of Jack now; how their scents are tangled together and seems to cling to Quinn like a second skin. Quinn’s mouth is red from kissing Jack and he’s not sure how anyone isn’t going to be to tell what they were doing this afternoon.

“Probably not,” Quinn laughs and stretches, distracts Jack for a few seconds with the brief glimpse of skin when his shirt rides up a little; he smirks when he notices the way Jack’s watching him but he just nuzzles Jack’s neck and rubs his cheek across Jack’s jaw then stands up. “Betas don't really know things like scents and stuff,” he adds with a shrug and heads over to the door.

“I always noticed how you smelled,” Jack reminds him, pushing up on his elbows so he can talk to Quinn while he was leaving and still see him.

“Sure, but you’re not a beta,” Quinn says with another laugh and ducks out of the room, yelling down to Luke to shut up.

Jack lies there for a while, looking back up at the ceiling and thinking about what happened; part of him is worried about what their parents and Luke, not to mention the rest of their family, are going to think when they find out. And already it seems like a foregone conclusion what’s going to happen: even if it’s only been a few hours since Jack’s realized what was between him and Quinn, maybe a part of him has always known because he can’t ever imagine being without Quinn, no matter what capacity it’s in. 

He hopes it doesn’t come down to having to choose between them because Jack knows Quinn will always win even if it means losing the rest of their family completely.

*

He sneaks into Quinn’s room once everyone else is asleep; Quinn's passed out, too, the noise of the air conditioner almost drowning out the slight snoring, blankets pulled up until they almost cover his face. Even in the summer he has to be covered completely or he won't sleep.

Jack watches him for a minute or so, unsure if he should be here when everyone else is still home, but in the end he can't be this close and not reach out and touch Quinn, run his fingers through Quinn's hair and touch his face, rest his hand on Quinn's cheek. "Hey," he says, his voice barely a whisper, but Quinn blinks his eyes open right away and focuses on Jack like he knows exactly where he is, even when he's not all the way awake.

"Jacky," Quinn says, voice rough with sleep. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jack assures him, rubs his thumb across Quinn's cheekbone, unable to stop himself; Quinn doesn't seem to mind: he makes a happy growling noise and presses into Jack's touch. "I just can't sleep."

Quinn doesn't say anything else, just turns his head so he can press a kiss to the palm of Jack's hand and then moves back a little bit so there's room for him on the bed, lifts the blankets in invitation.

Jack slips under the blanket and sighs happily when he feels Quinn's warm body pressed against his; Quinn arranges the blanket around them, then curls up behind Jack and moves him around until he's snug against Quinn, his back to Quinn's chest and their legs tangled together.

He wraps his arm around Jack's waist and kisses Jack's shoulder. "Sleep, baby," Quinn tells him, voice warm with affection and still half asleep. 

It's not a command, but Jack finds himself listening anyway, closing his eyes and relaxing even more into the warmth of Quinn's body and inhaling his familiar scent.

He feels safe, happy and warm, with his alpha next to him and it's almost inevitable that he starts purring while they're drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have something like 5k+ of porn that I'm trying to turn into a sequel, so you know, keep a look out for that if that's a thing you'll enjoy.


End file.
